A Caretaker's Endearment
by Mr. Achak Wolf
Summary: Jack is tasked with watching over the Tooth Palace by the Fairy Queen herself as she rediscovers her old passion by going back out and being with the children. The night she leaves Jack to manage the Palace, misfortune strikes him and his own poor decisions out of meager attempts to impress her by showing his responsible side. She attempts to comfort his grief with their fondness.
**_A Caretaker's Endearment_**

 ** **Jack is handed a duty which the Fairy Queen allows this youth is to watch over her palace while she rediscovers the old passion she once had centuries ago. Unfortunately, this sympathetic lad has a slew of events that give him a run for his money as the actions of others keep him a pit of chaos.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians and seek no money****

 **"** **Jack are you sure that you can handle this?" Tooth asked as she had a right to worry that maybe handing over her duties to the lad that was kissed by the arctic and shunned by the sun was like trusting a thief with the keys to Fort Knox.**

 **"** **You're worrying over nothing Tooth. I can handle it." said Jack as he attempted to assure this buzzing beauty of his capabilities of tending to manage this hectic chorus of activity that was daily routine for Tooth.**

 **They were both exchanging mediums and acquiring new duty. One out of favor and the other out of passion.**

 **For Tooth, the task she assigned to Jack had always been like clockwork under her guidance and now she was venturing into an old case of memories from her own past. She discovered this old passion when the winter spirit first joined them and gave her the drive to bust out of these towering walls of playing queen bee all these years. Now she is finally re-adjusting to going back in battlefield of her fairies duties once more so that she can be with those she is bound to protect.**

 **For Jack, this wasn't she was twisting his arm or blackmailing by having the ability to find Jack's skeletons. This was his gentle friendship with the dynamic girl that he grew fond of being with. He never thought of this request as a duty of fellow Guardians but just out of the simple pleasure of being a kind person to someone who he had more than just a few thoughts about when in the realm of endearment of one another.**

 **Tooth now felt a little more reassured while the boy tried to put on a cloak of confidence in order to ease her mind of the endless misfortune that could come from her decision.**

 **"** **Really? What do you do if the fairies need direction?" she retorted quickly as a part of her final exam of this hellion.**

 **"** **I tell them search out your trail tonight for direction."**

 **"** **Good. What do you if I don't come back on time?"**

 **He was tempted to say that he should look for her but understood that even though this was her profession; she had by her own admission, hadn't been active for what seemed like an eternal amount of time.**

 **"** **To wait until you come back."**

 **She smiled and was ridding herself of the thought that of her fairies being under the watchful eye of the boy the wielded all the power of blizzards in himself.**

 **She brought herself close to boy and whispered to him just to tease and toy with his heart strings.**

 **"** **Who's going to come find me if I don't come back?"**

 **Jack took a blow to his mind from all flanks and was bamboozled at first but quickly reciprocated his confusion to understanding and said with full confidence in himself. "Only your Guardian,** ** _my_** **Queen."**

 **Tooth was delivered her own shock wave of hysteria as she tried to recompose herself as best as she could. Afterall, he had just dealt her a mental right hook.**

 **"** **Yes… that's uh… that's right. Very Good." she said trying not to sound like the lovestruck young girl she was.**

 **"** **Well, if you are fine with me taking care here then why don't you go ahead and do your thing?"**

 **"** **Of course. I go do that." She immediately gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and buzzed off leaving his face from a dull pale to a darker blue giving exposing what his ego would not.**

 **He smiled and began to store more of his thoughts of ever reason he was so fond of her into his cache of memories.**

 **Jack had bad night.**

 **Jack had been struck with several distractions such as Bunny showing up uninvited and looking for her as he had quite a close relationship with him.**

 **He was also struck down with fairies constantly buzzing to him and asking for his direction. He knew he was supposed to to send the to Tooth, but took up arrogance and believed himself capable of doing her task.**

 **Mother nature gave him hell as unexpected storms gathered round the palace that night and denied the fairies the ability to travel as they could travel in the rain with wet wings.**

 **Many more events would give him hell and he would be left screaming his head off and emptying his lungs of breath in the form of violent rhetoric at his misfortune.**

 **He hair was as fluid as a bureaucracy as he clawed his hair and yank at it in anger because of his incompetent decisions.**

 **Tooth had arrived early in the morn and found the disgruntled boy sitting quietly and pondering all the things he could blame himself for so that maybe he maybe could scrape what was left of his dignity away as he felt ashamed for letting arrogance get in his way.**

 **He was riled up at himself for lashing out at Bunny and telling him to get lost as he prior events of the night had already been a million straws on this camel's back.**

 **When he was aware of her presence he didn't attempt at trying to salvage an excuse because he knew that despite some events not being his own fault other primary factors were.**

 **"** **Jack, look at me."**

 **He lifted his dangling head up to meet her face and found himself chuckling as he saw how it was she who had those puppy eyes instead. She appeased his temper and explained to him as best as she could as her orating may not have been like that of Lincoln but what did matter stuck.**

 **"** **Why didn't you just send the fairies too me for guidance?" She asked as gently as possible.**

 **"** **I didn't want to burden you with that for once. I know you love doing this, but I wanted you enjoy collecting the teeth last night."**

 **The statement managed to poke at her heart and filled her with gratitude as he had chosen what seemed to himself as arrogance but in reflection was humility.**

 **She embraced him as tightly as her little stature would allow. Actions speak louder than words and these actions etched into his mind that worry should not be a part of his vocabulary and he should let the message** ** _thank you_** **stay in his mind for a while.**

 **"** **Thank you. Next time though I think if you want to be romantic you should do it outside the realm of my work."**

 **Jack's slight depression evaporated and condensed into a explosive beaker of joy filled with an odd concoction of moves as he slipped her a smile and revealed his own teeth and once more tugged at her heartstrings.**

 **"** **Okay, but tell me if next time is more romantic than this."**

 **He place his cold hand at the back of head and and melded their lips together like molten iron.**

 **Tooth obviously was subject to unexpected happenings in her life but this took her off guard again. Like the Titanic, she sunk into the cold she was met with and his icy figure caressing her with as much care as winter spirit could provide.**

 **She gripped at his hair like a drunk for his next bottle of the demon drink. She could only try and keep up with this man who was playing her like fiddle as their minds danced to the song of young love which many thought they would keep but lost. They would be different, they would keep this spark alive and let it grow into a blaze.**

 **They had to separate and give their spark some air so it may breath. Jack was now content with how he left her in a state of bliss. Tooth was at ease with the feeling and pleased that they had given into their secret fondness of each other.**

 **She wanted to speak but instead they had said enough. Actions speak louder than words and they have spoken enough.**


End file.
